mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Black Day for Mayberry
'Plot' Big Mouth Barney is at it again when he lets it slip that a top-secret shipment of gold will pass through Mayberry on its way to Fort Knox. 'Summary' A top-secret gold shipment from the Denver Mint to Fort Knox is scheduled to make a stop in Mayberry, and only Andy and Barney know about it. It turns out Barney can't keep a secret and everybody in town soon knows about the gold. The top secret shipment is greeted with a carnival-like reception and Barney almost blows another secret when he discovers the gold is gone. What Barney did not know was that at the last minute, the real shipment was diverted and the truck was a decoy. 'Trivia/Notes' *This episode has a car chase (one of few seen in the series). Another one was in Barney Gets His Man. *The two men sitting as Opie enters the courthouse are not the same men seen in the rest of the scene...furthermore, they are wearing hats! *Wally's Gas Station uses ACME Gas. *Although Andy explains why the gold shipment isn't being transported via the obvious route, it still seems a little much to transport gold from Denver to Kentucky through North Carolina. If Mt. Airy N.C. is supposed to be Mayberry, then the gold truck would have had to pass Fort Knox up and keep going almost another 450 miles and seven hours to get to Mayberry. Even with a "going through the backdoor" way of thinking, this overkill just doesn't make any sense - even for a decoy. *Andy says that the shipment of gold is worth over seven million dollars, this is the highest amount of money mentioned in the series. *Opie, who is standing with Aunt Bee when first seen on Main Street, is later seen atop the squad car with Leon, who is holding a balloon. Look for this unusual brotherly scene when the gold truck comes to town and Andy orders the crowd to go home. *Andy wears a gun in this episode. *In the hotel scene, Barney's rain jacket is alternately wet, dry, then wet again. *A hot dog vendor is seen right before the gold truck arrives. However in The Merchant of Mayberry it is said there is no peddling on the streets of Mayberry. *Ron Howard's father and brother both appear in this episode. *This is one of the rare times we see it rain in Mayberry. The others are in The Jinx, Quiet Sam, and Dogs, Dogs, Dogs. Another time it rained in Mayberry was when the Gypsies put a curse on the town. *Gomer accidentally fills the armored truck with gas through the gunport and gets Barney's pants wet. In the next scene when the truck takes off, Barney's pants are dry. *During the chase scene, both vehicles are taking the same route according to the roadside scenery, but Andy gets to the truck first and from a different direction. *In several episodes of the show, both Andy and Barney talk to Juanita, the Diner waitress, and Sara, the phone lady, but you never see either person throughout the entire series. 'Quotes' Gomer: Shazam!! Barney: “I just run the waitin’ room, that’s all” Barney: “You’re talkin’ to tight lips Barney!” Barney: “Andy this is big. This is really big!” Barney: (to Juanita) “You’d never guess this. All right, go ahead and guess. No. No, this has something to do with a truck. A truck that’s comin’ through here tomorrow. Alright, I’ll give you one little hint: It’s worth $7 million dollars. What? A rocket? No, no, you’re gold. COLD! You’re COLD! I didn’t say gold, I said cold. Ignore what I just said about gold, Juanita. I DID NOT SAY “GOLD”!" Andy: "You try to disperse them and they’ll disperse you!" Andy: "You beat everything, you know that Barney?" Regis: "Barbarians! Worshipers of Mammon!" 'Gallery' Black2.jpg black1.jpg Blackday.jpg Ablackdat.jpg Black3.jpg Black_day_mayberry_1.jpg Black_day_mayberry_5.jpg Black_day_mayberry_hotdog_vendor.png Black_day_mayberry_hotel_asa.jpg Black day mayberry FBI agent.jpg Black day mayberry joe hamilton.png black day mayberry leon.jpg Black day mayberry Roy Engel.png Untitled.png|Mayberry (Mt. Airy) 450 miles past Fort Knox coming from Denver Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 4